Undine
Undine is Claymore No. 11 of Clare's generation. She originated the technique of using two swords, earning her the nickname "Undine of the Twin Swords" (双剣のウンディーネ, "Sōken no Undīne"). Deneve later pickes up Undine's sword after her death and adopts her practice. Etymology "Undine" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Undīne" (ウンディーネ, pronounced "un-di-ne"). "Undine" is derived from the Latin "unda," meaning "an ocean wave." "Undine" is also the english spelling of the German word "Undina," which was coined by Medieval alchemist Paracelsus. He used it for female water nymphs, which are small and delicate. By adding the feminine ending -''ina'' to it, the word comes to mean "virgin of the ocean waves." Deneve discovers by accident the true nymph-like form of Undine. Appearance Undine has long, pale hair which she tucks behind her ears. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Undine appears as a bulky, broad-shouldered, muscular woman, however this is a result of shapeshifting. In her true physical form, she appears the most frail of Claymores. *Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Image Gallery Personality Undine was notably brash and aggressive. She was particularly harsh towards weaker Claymores. She considers them to be nothing more than impediments to her mission, but later it is revealed that she only wanted to protect those weaker than herself. She appeared to be a loyal friend as she carried her deceased friend's sword in her dominant hand and held onto it with great care. Even after getting kicked by Deneve, she refused to let go of it. Despite her tough attitude, she has the extreme fear of pushing herself too far and awakening. Abilities Double Sword Style Undine carried and fought with two swords. It is later revealed that her second sword belonged to her deceased friend. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: C *Agility: C *Muscular Strength: A *Spirit: C *Perception: C *Leadership: C+ Muscle Enhancement Undine used her yoki to enhance her muscles, giving her monstrous strength and a bulky appearance. However this is only temporary as she reverted to her small and delicate form when she stopped using her yoki. Biography Employment as a Claymore Deneve guess that Undine lost a friend, who died protecting Undine. Out of guilt, Undine developed her current physical facade and attitude. The other sword that she carries is the sword of that fallen Claymore. The Northern Campaign Undine is one of the 24 Claymores to take part in the Northern Campaign. She is one of the five captains because of her high ranking, leading Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Juliana (No. 43) She fights the yoki-manipulating Awakened Being, which tries forcing her to decapitate herself. She uses her brute strength to move her two swords, meaning she only sliced her cheeks. It then tries to pin her down, but again she used her muscles to stand back up. During her next attack she almost passes her limit. Deneve hits her out the way just in time, preventing her from awakening. When Deneve fails to decapitate the Awakened Being, Undine places her swords over Deneve's, using her strength to push Deneve's swords through its neck, killing it. She openly criticizes Miria's plan during the first battle, believing that it put the weaker Claymores in danger. But no losses occur during the first battle. She is later confronted by Deneve while in her more delicate, vulnerable appearance. After guessing the cause of Undine's behavior, Deneve shares her own past, thus earning respect for each other. Undine is one of the four team captains killed by Rigardo during the second battle. Deneve uses Undine's friend's sword as her gravemark, taking Undine's own sword with her in memory of her friend. In the anime, Rigardo commended Undine on her strength when she blocked his first attack. In the manga, she was killed before she could do so. Relationships Undine's Friend It was implied that Undine seemed very close to her deceased friend. She looked up to her as she was stronger and Undine was distraught over her friend's sacrifice for her. Undine decided from that day on she would be strong and protect the warriors weaker than herself. She kept her friend's sword to keep her memory alive and to remind her of her decision to protect the weak. Deneve Undine treated Deneve the same way she had treated everyone on her team; in a brash and aggressive manner. However, after Deneve guessed the reasoning for the second sword and for her brash behavior, Undine began to respect her. Deneve uses Undine's sword after she is killed. Miria Undine did not show respect for Miria, despite Miria being her superior. Throughout the Northern Campaign she criticized Miria, accusing her of putting weaker Claymores in danger. References es:Undineit:Undine Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Deceased Category:Clare's generation Category:Former Category:Yoki